Absorbent articles such as feminine care products, incontinence products, and training pants are useful to absorb and contain body wastes. These products have developed to the extent that body exudates are quickly drawn and retained away from the wearer's skin so that the wearer remains relatively dry and comfortable. Although this improved performance enhances wearer dryness and comfort, the article can still be subject to leakage, particularly during a fluid insult gush, or when the article is becoming full. In one example, adult care wearers, especially women, are very concerned about leakage in public. Some wearers may be so bothered by leakage that if it occurs in a public place, they will avoid that place and situation for the rest of their life. Leakage is therefore a very undesirable characteristic in an adult care product.
Similarly, leakage from catamenial products poses a major problem to women and can be a social embarrassment, especially if it happens in public places. Current products exist that can delay or minimize leakage through length extension, material use, etc. There exist, however, situations in which women unexpectedly experience a gush of fluid, or unknowingly wear catamenial products beyond leakage points and risk staining their clothes. A woman might also make several trips to the bathroom to check her pad for fear of leakage. Such behavior can make menstruation a more inconvenient experience than it needs to be.
In an attempt to reduce or eliminate the occurrence of leakage, it may be desirable to maintain absorbent articles in close contact with the wearer's body. Such close body fit can allow the absorbent article to absorb body exudates at their source. Achieving close body fit limits the chance for the body exudates to flow off of or out of the absorbent article. However, good body contact may not always be available, particularly along the side regions of an article, which can lead to leakage. In attempts to address this issue, leakage protection features have been included in articles. In general, such leakage protection features are typically 3-dimensional barrier structures for good body fit and to capture any excess fluid which fails to be absorbed into the pad. However, these barriers tend to add bulk to the product, while others are easily flattened during use, making the article uncomfortable, less effective, or both. Users may also be overly conscious and agitated when wearing such articles. Thus, there is a need for an absorbent article which provides close body fit and/or better leak protection, particularly after a fluid insult, without creating undesirable bulk.